


Beauty All His

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeels returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty All His

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fandom Stocking, [](http://u_evangeline.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://u_evangeline.dreamwidth.org/)**u_evangeline**!

Gajeel watched as Levy practiced her Solid Script magic against a target. Her arm movements reminded him of dancing and he couldn't help but step forward so she could notice him.

Levy's face brightened at the sight of him and he opened his arms to hug her. She closed the distance between them and stepped into his embrace.

"I thought you were gone for a job?" she asked.

"I finished early. I was hoping you'd be free for dinner tonight?"

Her excited kiss against his lips told him her answer. He deepened the kiss and held her tighter against him.


End file.
